


Tangerine

by hantreekun



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Top Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 一个风雪交加的寒冬夜晚，Ben和Tom独处在Tom的公寓里。然后，在一点儿酒精的作用下，他向他告白了。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO哈，其实并没有什么实质性的ABO描写
> 
> Hail Hiddlesbatch!!!
> 
> 只是想写写我可爱的本命cp  
> 还想搞搞可爱的抖

柏拉图说，世界上有三种人，纯阳者，纯阴者和阴阳人。人类得罪了神，神便降下惩罚，把三种人都劈成两半。每个被劈开的一半，都踽踽寻找另一半。

科学家声称世界上有两种性别，它将人类区分为男人、女人，区分为alpha、beta和omega，随机组合共有六种…

“或许从前女性与omega的身份招致压迫、质疑和歧视。但那已经过去几十年了。随着社会进步与开放，在当今世界上只有生理学家和私人医生才会在意你的性别……女性omega也能当上美国总统！现在ABO的差别甚至在逐渐消失！你忘了只有剧本里才有阿尔法，贝塔，欧米茄吗？Tom…Tom？”

“抱歉，我走神了。”Tom低下头露出一个不好意思的微笑。  
Ben轻易地原谅了他，“我还期待你为我的口若悬河鼓掌？”  
他们的酒杯轻轻碰了一下，发出清脆欢快的声音，把Tom从关于“分裂的人”的思考中唤醒。

威士忌温暖了他们的身子，Tom感觉自己的脸上有些发热。  
这注定是个寒冷的夜晚，尽管每年媒体都宣称今年是五十年来最冷的冬天云云……而很不幸、很罕见的是，这个缺乏传统取暖设施的私人公寓，停电了。

Tom在橱柜里找到了几支没有受潮的蜡烛。  
因为大雪和寒风，原本计划举行的聚餐也只有Ben和Tom到场。“唔……至少我们不缺食物和毯子。”  
“所以我们刚刚在说啥来着？”  
“为什么你会在第一次走神被人戳穿之后第二次走神，嗯？”Ben开始压低声音说，桌子底下的腿碰了碰Tom的。  
“关于性别的讨论？um，我完全忘记是怎么开始这个话题的了…”

——  
Ben记得在半个钟头前他就开始提醒Tom:“你有些神志不清了，或许你该去休息了。”  
“但是我有些懒得把被褥抱出来…况且实在是，我真的不想动，这比那些需要连续工作18个小时的日子舒服多了。”  
温暖的烛光映着Benedict的侧脸，Tom痴痴地低下头，盯着杯子里自己朦胧的倒影。

“九点零四分，不早也不晚。”Benedict看了眼挂钟，酒精让他略微发热，他感觉很精神，私心里想的是如果Tom现在就上床睡觉了这个夜晚也未免有些无趣。

Tom晃了晃酒杯，想要更多威士忌，而Ben在他倒太多之前及时阻止了他。  
“我今天晚上可以在这儿过夜对吧？鉴于我喝了酒没有分文现金还没有任何顶着寒风大雪回家的可能性。”Ben半开玩笑地说。

“哦当然可以，但我不确定客房是不是够干净…或许你可以到主卧去……”  
“可你才是房子的主人啊！”Ben略微浮夸地强调。  
——  
见鬼，Ben也忘了后来Tom说了啥，扯到了关于性别的讨论，“从一个涉及性畸形与性解放的新剧本开始？”Ben回忆到，“你跟我说你对这部分很有兴趣。”  
“我开始回想起来了。”Tom抬起睫毛，“但我还没想好是否要真的接下那个角色。”

“他们让你扮演一个omega对吧？”Benedict托着下巴边思考边说。“我个人认为你更适合alpha？或者说这种反差更符合编剧的需求？”

“真的？”Tom眯起眼睛，烛光在他的眼中格外明亮，“你觉得我更像一个alpha？”

“我觉得你是，”Benedict毫不犹豫地说，直白爽快。“一个稳定又坚韧的alpha.”

在工作里是没有alpha，beta和omega的，只有剧本里，只在角色身上，Ben非常清楚这一点，Tom也是。  
同事之间是不存在性别差异的，他们是友好而谦和的“beta”朋友，充其量，是默契的知己。心照不宣地维持着这段充满尊重(或者说是隔阂)的友谊，以避免与事实所联系的私人情感有所泄露。

“错误的猜测，dear benedict，”Tom说，威士忌在口腔里淌过，火辣的触感麻痹了更多神经，他开始一字一顿的说:“我是，上帝啊，一个，omega.”  
“哦……老天。”  
“难以接受吗，亲爱的Ben？”Tom温暖的笑容莫名带着一种破碎的凄凉和寒冷，这一下子噎住了Benedict。  
“不…不，omega很好，和所有性别一样完美无瑕…大家爱你是因为你是Tom Hiddleston，又不是别的什么alpha，beta之类的。”  
Tom短暂地停顿了一下，不知怎么地，Ben只是觉得他快要哭了，但是对方却把嘴角的弧度提的更高。  
“不，这不是我想表达的，我知道我已经享有足够多世界的宠爱，某些人的恶意是正常的，而善意更多。我不轻易泄露它，是因为世界上除了父母，生理学家和医生，还有一种身份的人会在意你的第二性别……”  
Tom的声音逐渐变细变轻，窗户与风的撞击中所掩去，太恐怖了，这一切本不应该发生，只是一顿友好平淡的聚餐，一场幽默的闲谈……而不是一次匆忙草率又致命的告白。

Benedict如往常一样注视着他，年长者的心如同往常一样跳动，略微加速，他比想象中的要冷静——  
“你是指、伴侣？”benedict试探性地问，却尝试抓住他的手，用手心攥紧Tom温暖的指尖，迫切地递出他的回答。  
他如此用力，以至于Tom哽住了呼吸，只好用另一只手搭在Ben的手背上。场面很滑稽，Tom有些后悔，但是一种更强烈的渴望一瞬间淹没了悔意，“我知道'他'是个谦和的温柔的alpha，我感觉'他'更爱女性，更喜欢alpha…”  
随话音落下而涨起的恐惧让Tom发抖，beta的认知似乎是一道分界线，一旦越过这道和睦的代表友谊的线，一切都会崩塌而失去平衡。

然而在Tom的心里，这一切早就失衡了 或许是从几年前的一个夏夜，从一句不经意的关心，甚至是十年前，从他在马背上望向他的那个简单的瞬间。

太荒谬了，Benedict用略微有些长的指甲戳进Tom的掌心，把他的思绪唤回来，强迫Tom那泛着水光的眼睛聚焦在自己的眼神中。

“请允许我再解释一遍，我们爱你因为你是Thomas Hiddleston，我爱你因为你是你，不管是alpha，omega还是beta…我想这足够使你安心，对吗？”

Benedict Cumberbatch先生觉得这番话有些严肃过头了，所以他微微起身，移开椅子，捧起Tom的手，落下一个尽量轻柔的吻。  
自此，演员先生们才忽然注意到房间里的心跳声和相触碰的手腕的脉搏。

“我爱你，Tom，伴侣之爱。”  
Tom很难分辨自己的脸部表情。喜悦、惶恐几乎把他的心弦压断，他该如何阐述这种心情？  
然而脱口而出的只有一句“我也是，Benny……”

Benedict好像是忽然爱上他的，在很早之前的某一刻，在现在的这一刻，譬如此刻爱他侧脸上美好的红晕，爱他因为紧张而抿起的嘴唇和时不时伸出来的小舌头，将苦涩与紧张淹没的爱意让Ben献上更多的吻手礼，他紧紧地攥着他的指尖。Tom意识到这是他们第一次牵手，在一个与世隔绝的空屋里。而在此之前，他们已经有足够长的默契友谊，拥抱，挽臂，撞在一起愚蠢地大笑……明明他们有过更亲密的动作，却远抵不上十指相扣所传递的温暖。

感谢停电，感谢大雪，感谢寒冬，感谢上帝。这私密的接触只能被自己独享，至少在今晚。

他不情愿放开他的Ben，酒瓶已经空了。正是这罪恶的酒精让他变得迟钝、傻乎乎的。  
“Benedict.”

“Hiddleston先生，”Ben忽然放开他，站直身子，“既然如此，你会介意你的男朋友是个固执己见、不知分寸、厚脸皮、睡觉还会打鼾的alpha吗？”

Tom清了清嗓子，思绪万千。  
“唯一我所介意的事情是他是不是我面前这个人，Benedict Cumberbatch 我最崇敬的演艺工作者，我曾经的密友，我的人生知己……”  
“……如果是呢？”Benedict深呼吸一下 将他牵起，试图靠近。  
Tom比Ben还要略高一些，年轻些的演员注视着他的眼睛，被他恳切的目光吸了进去，只好逃避般地闭上眼睛，降下他的嘴唇，和那梦寐以求的Benedict的薄唇贴在一起……

Ben轻轻叹息一声，在一次短暂的触碰之后轻轻离开他，再度重重地吻下去，Tom捧着他的脸颊。神啊，他们刚刚碰到了彼此的舌头，湿热，灵活，带着酒气。莫名的罪恶感让这些变得更让人兴奋。

“我不会睡那个满是灰尘的客房的。”Ben露出了一个邪恶的笑容。  
“得寸进尺。”Tom嗔怪地撇了他一眼。  
——————  
Ben用毯子把他们俩裹在一起，结果是两个人一边推搡一边亲吻着上了楼(而benedict还顺带踢掉了只棉拖鞋)。

Tom倒在一坨棉被中央，Ben跃到他身侧，用棉被把Tom和自己裹在一起。  
“我们还没脱衣服……”Tom说完才意识到其中暗含的深层含义。衬衫的扣子已经被蹭开几颗，Ben伏在他的颈侧，发出傻笑声。  
“我甚至感觉我闻到了你的气味…虽然我很清楚你肯定戴着阻断器或者服过药物但是房子里的灰尘也比往常甜蜜……”Benedict的手臂圈住Tom的肩，而本人则开始滔滔不绝地发表着幸福宣言。  
“我不知道，Ben，如果你凑近的话或许会……嘿、别蹭…”Benedict在双人床上挪动了几分，把头埋在Tom的颈侧，鼻尖蹭过Tom皮肤上因为Benedict的呼吸而浮起的小粒。  
一种隐约的熟悉萦绕在鼻尖，Ben深呼吸着，感受着鼻尖所触的Tom的沐浴露，香水，洗发膏的味道。  
“你还记不记得一开始的那个晚上？”Ben压低着声音说，“我们一起在剧组里，为了一个夕阳的晚景折腾了四个小时，最后我们不得不挤在一个帐篷里睡到明早。”  
Tom不由自主地笑着，感受着Benedict手心的掌纹，温暖到不可思议，“一个本该好好休息的夜晚结果成了睡衣派对，那就是为什么你第二天会从马上摔下来。”  
“你知道不，那天是我第一次闻到这股甜橙味儿，在一场短暂又热烈的梦里。”他的低语如同梦呓，自顾自地嗅去那一寸缭绕着的甘甜，略带着酸涩的果香，一颗待尝的，未成熟的柑橘。  
Tom的睫毛垂下来，远处路灯的光隐隐地透过窗帘。一切都显得如此恍惚而美妙。Benedict的手掌游走在他的手臂上，而Tom因这亲密的触摸而逃避着，在Ben停下来时又悄悄地挽着他，让血液涌动而温暖的皮肤紧紧地贴在一起。  
思绪正在这一刻停滞，Benedict把头探出被子，冷空气一下子侵入。Benedict在撑起身子，在他的颧骨上落下一吻。Tom抓住他的手腕，那双明亮而深邃的眼睛传递热意。他们太过顺理成章地接吻，Tom将他凉凉的手背塞进Benedict的棉毛衫里面。

先前的工作要求他增加肌肉量，Tom禁不住感叹这美妙的手感。Ben即刻把手探向Tom的腰，那是他的弱点。场面混乱起来，遮蔽物逐渐被踢下床去，唾液交换的声音越发响亮，当他们的下身碰撞在一起时，Tom的呼吸紊乱起来。

“Benedict.”他在吻中睁开眼睛，“Benny…”  
他们的指尖相互向下游离着，带着仅剩的羞涩和满溢的热情，直到彼此的勃起停在自己的手心。  
喟叹声同时响起，随之而来的是一阵停顿，Benedict把指尖搭在他的大腿上，轻轻打着拍子，而Tom涨红着脸表示默许，表示渴望。

——————————  
演员先生们笨拙地重新裹在一起，焦急地褪去最后的隔阂。酒精让Tom的皮肤又红又热，光线昏暗，但Benedict开始回忆那种可口的树莓红，在他的颈侧烙下一个浅浅的吻痕。  
较年轻者急急地抚摸上对方的起伏的腹肌，滑至更下方的炽热处，Tom低低地喘息着，将他们的物件圈在一起摩擦着。  
“Tommy…”Benedict探至后方，捏着Tom那手感极佳的臀部。哦，该有多少人妒忌自己。Benedict一边想着，轻轻揉着Tom的腿根肉。Tom的指尖摩擦过顶端，把手心染得湿漉漉的，引起共同的心跳与颤抖。  
Benedict的食指溜进窄小的缝隙，在入口轻轻打转，Tom仰起头，胸膛难以平静地震颤着。Benedict落下安抚性的吻，停下手上的动作，看着Tom湿湿的眼睛。

好吧，他投降。

“浴室左下方的柜子里有凡士林……”Tom绽开一个笑容，而Benedict先生不得不十分没风度地爬起来，迎着干燥的冷空气，冲进浴室翻箱倒柜……

Tom向床垫中央缩了缩，躺着的地方还有Ben身上的温度。清新，芬芳，伴着枝头阳光下的果香……  
Tom把头埋在其中，Benedict轻手轻脚地回来，冷不丁地钻进白色的棉被中间。Tom只觉得被果树的芳香包围，阳光于斑驳中洒下，像Ben的吻给予他温暖和荫蔽。他的信息素……

Tom赶紧把Benny揽进被子的怀抱里，而alpha伸出只手，用指尖取了些凡士林。Tom侧身背对着他，方便了Ben把润滑抹在隐秘处，试探性地挤入，收缩，探索，扩张。

Tom的意识已然飞离，所呼吸的空气被信息素所占据，异物感和先前酒精的刺激融合在一起，让头脑昏昏沉沉，只觉得温暖舒适。Benedict时不时按在敏感点上，他诚实地呻吟，当Ben的动作停驻时，他还觉得有些难耐，只好用脚尖勾住Ben的，毫无保留地表示催促。  
润滑的量不那么让人满意，但Benedict已经尽力完成了扩张工作。当阴茎蹭过Tom的会阴和穴口，一直以来承受侍奉的人几乎要因此呻吟出声。

“进来…Benny……”  
被真正侵入的那一刻，Tom只觉得心脏似乎被爱神的箭击中，全然被爱意占据，疼痛和不适被推诸脑后。Benedict紧紧攥着自己的腰，留下指印。阴茎缓缓抽动起来，擦过敏感处，直直侵入柔软的内里，Ben节奏性地挺动着腰身，直到他们完美地契合。Tom那属于omega的穴口梦幻般地吮吸着他，天鹅绒般的内里包裹绞缠着。Benedict从未幻想过与友人肌肤相亲，但是当这一切真正发生时，没什么能更加美好了，只因为对象是Tom Hiddleston ——特别的那一个。

Benedict也放开了动作，借着润滑剂将足有188的男人按在床单里，任Tom随着频率而越发响亮而嘶哑的呻吟没在床单之间。  
眼泪不知何时涌出，发胀的穴口情不自禁地收缩起来，Ben埋在其中，不时舔舐对方脖颈上的腺体，感受着内里浅浅的湿意逐渐泛滥，汹涌……

alpha低下头咬咬omega的耳垂，手指揉搓着胸前的乳头，“你为我湿了……Tom…”  
“唔……”Tom咬着枕头，因为Ben的话语而感到羞涩和茫然。自下腹窜起的热量在全身涌动，让人痴迷的快感层层叠叠地将他淹没。很早之前，omega和alpha的联系几乎是命中注定的绑定，或许这种结合并不是那么令人羞赧无措，至少和Ben在一起他只能感到无上的充实与幸福……

Ben在恋人的后颈上留下咬痕，Tom知道那是一种标记，他的信息素会融合进入自己的腺体，让omega染上alpha独属的气味，象征着永久的联结。Ben顶到了最深处的生殖腔，即使只有一次试探，Tom已因此软下腰去，想象着他或许某天会怀上恋人的子嗣，经历分娩和养育…

在滚烫的摩擦与呻吟声中，Tom努力侧过头，唇齿相交，Benedict身上满溢而出的果香将他包裹在内 使他成为爱情的俘虏，成为卑微而虔诚的追逐者，带着胆怯与莽撞，懵懵懂懂地撞进命中注定的那个人的怀抱。  
到此，在急促而热烈的高潮之中，他们只好落俗而真诚地唤一句彼此的名字，在事后疲累却柔软的温存中补充一句轻松的“我爱你”。

液体迸发而出，点染了这场淋漓的性爱，余韵悠长且缠绵，而Tom便是这样在Benedict还在忙着把湿痕擦去时进入梦乡的。  
“Um…Benny…”Tom无意识地喃喃道，凭此骗走了Benedict的一个晚安吻。

——————————

满身的酸痛和不适把Tom从一个甜美的梦景中唤醒，Ben的脑袋倚在自己的肩头。冬日的窗户上结着一层朦胧的水雾。  
雪已停了。  
Benedict十分反常地先醒了，在演员们相互模糊不清地问了早安之后，Benedict把手背贴在Tom的额头上。  
感谢上帝，没有发烧的迹象。  
至少长期锻炼让Tom的身体素质保持在较高水平。Benedict挽住Tom的腰，用双手扣住。Tom深深呼吸着。  
“罚你今天不许去晨跑。”Benedict带着鼻音说。

Tom还他一个早安吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 爱情属于他们。
> 
> 以后搞更多邻居组(？)


End file.
